<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elevator Fixer by ThePinkTeenager</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071361">Elevator Fixer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkTeenager/pseuds/ThePinkTeenager'>ThePinkTeenager</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Duct Tape, Fixing stuff, Gen, POV Raven Reyes, The Ark Station, Trapped In Elevator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkTeenager/pseuds/ThePinkTeenager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes was going to investigate the "accidental" launch, but then the elevator stopped. Now she's going to fix an elevator instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin and Raven Reyes - Ficathon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elevator Fixer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker">CatherineParker</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Doctor_Mechanic___THE_PROMPT_MEME">Doctor_Mechanic___THE_PROMPT_MEME</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Still on the Ark, Raven&amp;Abby get stuck together in an elevator. Getting out turns out harder than first assumed and the two of them need to spend the night/day/whatever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Raven was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when the elevator stopped. </p><p>     She had a good reason to be lost in her thoughts. During this morning's spacewalk, she'd seen a ship launch from a restricted area. The others said it was an accident, but it caused suspiciously little damage. She was going down to investigate. Or at least she was before the elevator stopped working. </p><p>     "What was that?" asked Dr. Griffin, the only other person in the elevator. </p><p>     "I don't know." said Raven. "Probably someone pressed a button and now the elevator's reversing direction. That takes a minute or two." </p><p>     "And how do you know this?" </p><p>     "I'm a mechanic." </p><p>     Dr. Griffin looked at Raven. Raven knew she was young for a mechanic. In fact, she wasn't just young- at 18, she was the Ark's youngest zero-G mechanic ever. But now was not the time to brag. </p><p>     The two women stood silently in the elevator. Raven was thinking of her boyfriend Finn, who was currently locked up. She tried to visit him, but had been told she wasn't allowed to. </p><p>     "I heard there's a virus going around the Skybox." she said casually. </p><p>     Dr. Griffin nodded. </p><p>     "Then why are the air ducts open?" Raven had noticed an open air duct on her way to the Skybox. </p><p>     Dr. Griffin paused. "The virus isn't airborne." she said. </p><p>     Raven nodded. </p><p>     Minutes went by. Nothing happened. They'd been in the same place for what felt like hours, though that might've been boredom. Either way, this was clearly not normal operation. </p><p>     "I'm getting out and seeing what's wrong." said Raven. </p><p>     "And what makes you qualified to do that?" asked the doctor. </p><p>     "I told you, I'm a mechanic." </p><p>     Dr. Griffin shrugged. "Just don't get hurt." </p><p>     The only problem was that the door was still closed. Luckily, the "door open" button was still functional. Raven didn't know how she'd close the door, seeing as the "door close" button was a dud, but whatever. </p><p>     Once the door was open, Raven stuck her head out and looked around. The only thing within arm's reach was concrete. "Dr. Griffin, can you help me up?" she asked. </p><p>     "Help you up where?" asked the doctor. </p><p>     "On top of the elevator." </p><p>     The look on Dr. Griffin's face made it clear that she was skeptical, but she nodded. "What do you need me to do?" </p><p>     "Grab my legs and help me pull myself up." </p><p>     "Are you sure that's a good idea?" </p><p>     "Do you have a better one?" </p><p>     Evidently, she didn't, because she came over and squatted. Raven grabbed the top of the door and started pulling herself up. With Dr. Griffin's help, she was able to get her head and arms on top of the elevator. Now she just needed to swing her leg up without falling. </p><p>     "Stay right there." she said. Like Dr. Griffin was going anywhere. </p><p>     Raven gripped the metal and swung her leg onto it. It was tricky, but she managed to get both legs up. Now she needed to find the magnets that moved the elevator. That was much easier now that she was on top of it. </p><p>     The magnets looked fine, so it must be an electrical issue. Raven went over to the wires and found that one of them was broken. "Found the issue." she said. </p><p>     "Good." said Dr. Griffin. "Can you fix it?" </p><p>     "If I had electrical tape, maybe." she said. "Can you hand me my mechanical bag?" </p><p>     Dr. Griffin held up a small bag filled with various tools. Raven was glad she'd had it with her. "Thanks." she said, opening the bag. </p><p>     Unfortunately, the bag didn't contain any electrical tape, so Raven had to improvise. She touched the broken ends to each other and taped them together with duct tape. "This'll work for now," she said, "but it won't last." </p><p>     "Good." said Dr. Griffin. "Now how are you going to get down?" </p><p>     Raven had forgotten about that. She only had one idea. </p><p>     She lay on her stomach and scooted backwards, feeling her feet slip off the edge. "Grab my legs." she said. </p><p>     Dr. Griffin grabbed the mechanic's legs, allowing her to lower herself down. She nearly fell at one point, but Dr. Griffin caught her. Then she was back inside the elevator. </p><p>     "Mission accomplished." she said. "Now all we have to do is press the button." </p><p>     Both women pressed a different button and the elevator moved. Raven was proud of herself for doing that. </p><p>     "Great work..." said Dr. Griffin. "I never asked what your name was." </p><p>     "Raven Reyes." answered Raven. </p><p>     The doctor extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Abby Griffin." she said. "Nice to meet you." </p><p>     Raven shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you, too." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>